Rubik
by tooru12
Summary: Pad hari Natal, Kuroko memberi hadiah kepada Akashi. Dan Akashi masih tetap memainkannya sampai akhir tahun.../Agak OOT/AkaKuro/Happy New Year!


**Rubik**

**© tooru12**

**Rate: T**

**Warnin(s): typo, OOC, OOT alert!, dll**

**.**

**Disclaimer: KnB itu milik Tadatoshi-sensei, bukan tooru...**

**.**

**.**

_25 Desember..._

Tepat pukul tujuh pagi, pemuda bersurai merah itu, Akashi Seijuurou, membuka matanya perlahan. Ia segera mengumpulkan semua kesadarannya sebelum duduk di tempat tidur _king-size _yang ditutupi oleh seprai berwarna merah tua dengan garis berwarna oranye di sisi kanannya.

Akashi menghela napasnya, ketika merasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang, kemudian turun dari tempat tidurnya-tidak begitu memedulikan tempat tidurnya yang agak berantakan-lalu membuka tirai panjang yang menutupi jendela besar yang menghadap kearah taman di kamarnya. Kedua mata _heterochrome-_nya sedikit menyipit saat cahaya matahari menembus kaca jendela yang sisi-sisinya tertumpuk salju.

Pagi hari ditengah musim dingin bukanlah hal yang menarik bagi Akashi Seijuurou. Karena tiap pagi ia harus menyapa hawa nan pemandangan dingin dari luar. Jujur saja, ia lebih menyukai musim semi dibanding musim dingin. Sebab di musim semi ia dapat melihat semuanya dengan jelas dan semuanya terlihat indah.

Tapi bulan ini, ia mengalami hari-hari yang menyenangkan dengan kekasihnya. Akashi sungguh beruntung karena ia memilikinya, sehingga ia dapat menikmati ketidak tertarikannya bersama dengan kekasihnya itu.

Lima hari yang lalu, hari dimana Akashi berulang tahun, 'dia' mengajak Akashi ke rumahnya, di Tokyo, dan merayakan ulang tahunnya berduaan saja. Akashi sangat menikmatinya.

Kata-kata lembut yang dilontar oleh'nya', rona merah yang menghiasi pipi pucat'nya', tawa yang jarang di tunjukkan oleh'nya', hadiah yang dibuat oleh diri'nya', dan...ciuman panas yang menjadi ucapan sebelum perpisahan dengan'nya'. Perayaan ulang tahun yang sangat indah.

Akashi selalu menyeringai sendiri kalau ia mengingat itu.

Akashi menutup kembali tirai tersebut lalu berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya untuk menentukan pakaian yang akan ia pakai nanti. Tetapi ketika ia membukanya, ia langsung berhenti.

Akashi kembali menyeringai. Ia melihat sebuah _sweater_ berwarna merah yang terletak, persis, di hadapannya. Teringat dengan sesuatu, ia langsung menoleh untuk melihat jam digital di sebelah tempat tidurnya. "..." Akashi menggeleng pelan lalu mengambil sweater tersebut.

Hari ini adalah hari natal. Namun Akashi tidak begitu mengharapkan yang terbesar, dari hari yang spesial ini, dan kekasih yang berwajah datar itu, karena Akashi sudah puas dengan perhatian kekasihnya kepadanya waktu lima hari yang lalu itu.

Ah, Akashi menyeringai lagi rupanya.

_**[`°`] !?**_

"_Ohayou gozaimasu, botchan._"

Salam sopan di pagi hari dari semua pembantu di mansion Akashi tidak dianggap oleh Akashi. Ia sekarang sedang menuju ke ruang makan untuk mengisi perutnya. Sesampai disana Akashi duduk sambil menunggu sampai tehnya dituangkan oleh seorang pelayan laki-laki.

Setelah itu Akashi, tanpa ambil pusing lagi, memotong roti isi daging hangat yang sudah tersedia di piringnya. Sesekali Akashi melirik kearah jam dinding berukuran cukup besar di atas pintu yang menghubungan dengan ruang keluarga.

'_Aku punya waktu lima belas jam lebih lima menit untuk dihabiskan._'

Yup, Akashi sedang tinggal disini sendirian. Orangtuanya sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka sendiri. Walaupun di hari natal, orangtua Akashi selalu tetap sibuk di luar negeri. Tapi Akashi tidak terusik sedikit pun dengan keberadaan mereka. Ia sudah terbiasa sejak dulu.

Tak lama kemudian seorang pelayan lelaki mendatangi Akashi, yang masih ditengah makan paginya.

"Maaf mengganggu, botchan. Tetapi ada seorang yang ingin menemui Anda," kata pelayan tersebut setengah membungkuk. Tatapan tajam Akashi sedikit melunak. Ia mengambil tissue didekatnya untuk membersihkan sisa-sia makanan di sekitar mulutnya (sekedar untuk berjaga-jaga saja) dan berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Di ruang tamu, botchan."

"Aku tahu," dengan itu Akashi meninggalkan ruang tamu.

'_Tch, siapa yang datang di pagi yang dingin di hari seperti i...-_'

Hati dingin seorang Akashi Seijuurou meleleh begitu saja ketika melihat pemandangan didepannya ini.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu, _Akashi-kun."

Mendengarkan suaranya saja sudah membuatnya ingin mencium bibir pucatnya. Er...maksudnya Akashi Seijuurou sangat senang akan kedatangan tiba-tiba oleh Kuroko, walaupun wajahnya tidak mencerminkan isi hatinya.

"Tetsuya? Kenapa kesini?" Kuroko mengerti kalau Akashi tidak bermaksud mengusirnya, ia hanya terkejut.

"Kenapa datang tanpa menelponku?" tanya Akashi lagi, kini menatap dalam mata Kuroko.

"Aku memang sengaja, Akashi-kun," kata Kuroko dengan nada monoton, seperti biasa. Kuroko melepas mantel tebalnya, menggantungkannya di lengannya lalu mendekati Akashi. Mata _baby blue_-nya terlihat berbinar-binar ketika melihat sweater buatannya dipakai oleh kekasihnya.

"Sudah kuduga, ini sangat cocok untuk Akashi-kun," gumamnya menyentuh sweater Akashi. Kuroko tersenyum tipis sementara Akashi diam karena terkejut.

"Cukup untuk Akashi-kun 'kan?"

Tapi pertanyaan Kuroko tidak dijawab oleh Akashi, malah pemuda yang lebih pendek itu dipeluk erat olehnya.

"Akashi-kun...?"

"Lain kali beritahu aku dulu, Tetsuya."

Bulu kuduk Kuroko berdiri ketika nada dingin dan berat Akashi menggetar tubuhnya. Kini mulut Akashi beralih ke telinga Kuroko.

"Kali ini saja aku akan melepaskanmu, Tetsuya. Kalau kau masih melakukannya lagi..." Akashi mencium cuping telinga Kuroko. "...kau tahu konsekuensinya 'kan?"

Akashi dapat merasakan tekanan pada tubuhnya, yang tak lama ringan kembali karena Kuroko sudah mendorongnya terlebih dulu.

"A-akashi-kun...!" Akashi menyeringai saat melihat rona merah di pipi pucat Kuroko. Ia mengelus lembut pipi dingin Kuroko.

"Sudah makan pagi Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi sedikit khawatir. Kuroko mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. "Akashi-kun sendiri?"

"Sudah," jawab Akashi melepaskan diri dari Kuroko. Ia mengambil mantel yang dipegang Kuroko lalu menariknya menuju kamarnya. Namun Kuroko melepas pegangan Akashi.

"_Chotto matte kudasai_, Akashi-kun," kata Kuroko. Akashi menaikkan alisnya.

"Baiklah. Kutunggu di kamarku, kau tahu dimana 'kan?"

Kuroko mengangguk mengerti dan Akashi meninggalkan Kuroko dengan prediksi-prediksi yang 'nakal' di kepala jeniusnya.

_**[`°`] !?**_

Akashi memang tidak mengharapkan apa pun dari Kuroko Tetsuya di hari natal ini. Namun, sekarang, ia merasa bersalah karena tidak menyiapkan hadiah natal untuk Kuroko.

"Ini...untuk hadiah natal...Akashi-kun..." kata Kuroko tanpa melakukan kontak mata dengan Akashi. Kuroko terlihat sangat manis dihadapan Akashi sekarang.

"Tapi aku tidak ada hadiah natal untukmu, Tetsuya," ujar Akashi jujur. Ada sesuatu yang menggerogoti dadanya saat mengatakan itu. Kuroko menatap Akashi datar.

"Tidak masalah, Seijuurou-kun." Akashi tertegun. "Aku memberi ini dengan segenap hatiku."

Kuroko tahu kalau Akashi-nya sedang melunak hatinya. Rupanya Kuroko sudah pandai membuat Akashi _off-guard._

Akashi berdeham kecil lalu mengambil benda yang terbungkus pita dan kertas tersebut dari tangan Kuroko. Anehnya, besar hadiah, yang diberikan untuk Akashi, hampir sebesar telapak tangannya.

Kuroko tertawa kecil ketika melihat raut wajah Akashi yang sedang berpikir. "Buka saja Akashi-kun."

Akashi, tak segan-segan, langsung membuka bungkus dari benda misterius tersebut.

Dan ia dapat melihat sebuah rubik berukuran 3x3 yang masih belum terpecahkan.

...Kuroko berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak sampai kelepasan tertawa.

"Apa ini, Tetsuya...?" interogasi Akashi sambil menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan menusuk.

'_A...akashi-kun tidak tahu rubik...? _' pikir Kuroko kaget. Sungguh tidak masuk akal kalau seorang Akashi tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti apakah rubik itu.

Sebelum Kuroko membuka mulut untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, Akashi sudah menyelanya.

"Maksudku kenapa kau memberiku ini?"

Akashi mengangkat benda tersebut sehingga sejajar dengan dagunya.

"Dan apa maksudnya ini? Seharusnya kau memberiku yang masih dalam keadaan baru dan..."

"Terpecahkan. Ya, aku tahu kalau Akashi-kun akan protes seperti itu," potong Kuroko, melanjutkan kalimat Akashi.

"Aku tidak protes, Tetsuya. Hanya menyatakan secara logika. Dan logikanya adalah jika seseorang memberi ini sebagai hadiah, maka, semestinya, hadiah tersebut diberikan dalam keadaan baru dan terpecahkan."

"Ini kenyataan bukan logika, Akashi-kun."

"Kau berani berkata seperti itu, Tetsuya?"

"Itu karena Akashi-kun tidak mau menerima kenyataan."

Akashi menyeringai tipis dan mendengus kecil. Di satu sisi ia merasa kesal akan ke keras kepala-an kekasihnya itu, tetapi di sisi lain ia kagum dengan keberanian Kuroko. Akashi harus mengakui, kalau ia tidak bisa terus-terusan menang jika ia memilih terus berdebat dengan Kuroko. Maka itu Akashi memilih untuk mengikuti apa yang dipikirkan oleh orang yang paling dicintainya itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi dengan nada sarkasme didalamnya. Kuroko berkedip beberapa kali lalu menjawab.

"Aku ingin Akashi-kun menyelesaikan rubik, itu saja."

Akashi menaikkan alisnya. Terkadang ia tidak mengerti maksud dari pemuda bersurai biru muda ini.

"Supaya...?"

"Supaya Akashi-kun dapat membuktikanku, kalau Akashi-kun bisa."

"Kau meragukanku, Tetsuya. Aku tidak pernah tidak bisa." Kuroko menggeleng. Akashi memutar bola matanya lalu mengamati rubik yang sengaja belum terpecahkan itu.

"...!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas dipikirannya. Ide yang menguji Kuroko juga. Akashi melihat Kuroko yang berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya untuk membuka tirai yang menutupi jendela tersebut.

"Kenapa tidak dibuka, Akashi-kun?" gumam Kuroko seraya memuka tirai tersebut sehingga cahaya matahari masuk ke kamar Akashi.

Akashi meletakkan rubik, beserta bungkusnya, diatas meja belajarnya, lalu mengendap-endap ke tempat dimana Kuroko berdiri. Ia diam-diam melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun?"

Akashi menenggelamkan hidungnya di leher putih Kuroko dan menghirupnya dalam-dalam. Ah, bisa-bisa dia mabuk kalau menghirup aroma _vanilla_ Kuroko terlalu banyak. Tangan Kuroko memegang lengan Akashi yang mempersempit jaraknya dengan jarak Akashi.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Detak jantung Kuroko menjadi cepat seketika. Kuroko tersenyum kecil, ia berusaha membalikkan badannya.

"Aku juga, Akashi-kun."

Mereka pun berpelukan. Pelukan yang membagi kehangatan.

"...Tetsuya..."

Kuroko berdeham kecil untuk meresponnya, masih bermanja di pelukan Akashi

"Kau harus tinggal disini sampai tanggal satu nanti."

Perintah Akashi itu absolut dan tidak boleh ditolak. Jadi Kuroko mengangguk tanpa berpikir jauh-jauh tentang apa yang direncanakan Akashi. Akashi tertawa kecil lalu mengecup singkat bibir Kuroko.

"Anggap saja sebagai hadiah natal dariku, Tetsuya."

Kuroko melepas pelukannya, "Oh, iya, Akashi-kun. Selamat natal."

"Jadi...aku tidur di kamar tamu...?"

Akashi tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Sayangnya, tidak."

'_Heh, Kuroko Tetsuya, bertahanlah...kalau kau bisa._'

_**[`°`] !?**_

Sekarang Kuroko menghubungi orangtuanya untuk memberitahu rencana menginapnya, sedangkan Akashi memilah-milah pakaian pergi dan tidur-nya kepada Kuroko.

Tepat setelah Akashi menutup pintu lemari pakaiannya, Kuroko memutus hubungan telepon.

Kuroko mendekati Akashi untuk mengambil pakaian-pakaian yang telah dipilihkan oleh kekasihnya.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_, Akashi-kun." ucap Kuroko yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala Akashi. Kuroko mengambil salah satu pakaian santai yang tebal dari tumpukan pakaian dan celana dibawah lutut berwarna hitam.

"Ganti baju dan cuci mukamu disana, Tetsuya," suruh Akashi menunjuk kearah kamar mandi di kamarnya. Kuroko hanya bisa mengangguk dan memasuki kamar mandi.

Akashi menghela napasnya. Mulai sekarang ia akan memulai ide yang terlintas di pikirannya, tadi pagi. Akashi membuang bungkus hadiah ke tempat sampah dan mulai memutar-mutar rubik tersebut.

...

...

Akashi tampak serius sejak pertamakali memainkan rubik itu. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan semua kotak yang berwarna merah menjadi satu, namun belum selesai juga.

Akashi melihat jam digital-nya.

"Tch...sial. Baru sembilan menit yang lalu..." rutuknya kembali fokus kepada permainan barunya. Suasananya menjadi berbeda jauh dibanding saat ia bermain _shogi_.

Tak terasa, karena berkutat dengan rubik di tangannya, Kuroko sudah keluar-dengan memakai pakaian Akashi-dan mendekati Akashi yang masih serius.

"Bagaimana, Akashi-kun?"

"Sebentar lagi selesai."

Kuroko tersenyum tipis, "Baiklah, kutunggu."

Entah mengapa Akashi tidak pernah keluar dari kamarnya sampai sekarang.

_**[`°`] !? Time Skip**_

_29 Desember..._

Kuroko sedikit kaget saat melihat Akashi, yang masih duduk di kursi belajarnya, sambil memainkan rubik di tangannya. Ia tidak biasa melihat Akashi yang sedang memainkan hal tersebut di pagi hari, sebelum Kuroko bangun.

"Um, _ohayou_, Akashi...kun?" kata Kuroko yang terdengar seperti bertanya. Sayangnya, ia tidak mendapatkan tanggapan atau jawaban dari kekasih yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu. Kuroko ikut diam dan memutuskan untuk membersihkan dirinya dengan air hangat.

'_...Sepertinya Akashi-kun belum selesai. Sampai rela bangun pagi-pagi._'

Sedangkan Akashi menyeringai, di dalam hatinya. Ia tetap memutar-mutar rubik tersebut kesembarang arah-sesuka hatinya.

'_Sebenarnya sudah beberapa hari yang lalu sudah kuselesaikan._'

Akashi mendengus kecil. Tidak melepaskan rubik itu dari tangannya. '_Ternyata Tetsuya sangat kuat, heh?_'

_**[`°`] !?**_

Kuroko, yang sedang duduk dengan tubuh dilapisi oleh selimut tebal milik Akashi, memencet tombol _remote _TV. Ia sedang kebosanan hari ini, tidak, ia merasa kebosanan selama lima hari berturut-turut.

Kuroko tidak menduga kalau Akashi, yang mengajak (baca:menyuruh) Kuroko menginap di mansion-nya, tidak menaruh perhatian sama sekali terhadapnya. Ironis bukan?

Tapi Kuroko memutuskan untuk membiarkan Akashi berkutat dengan hadiahnya.

Kesimpulan Kuroko sekarang adalah: Akashi Seijuurou sedang terikat dan terobsesi dengan rubiknya itu.

"..." Kuroko hampir mengeluarkan tawanya ketika memikirkan itu.

"Aku tidak terikat, apalagi terobsesi, Tetsuya," nada mengancam Akashi berhasil membuat Kuroko merinding.

"..._Hai._"

Mereka pun diam kembali. Hanya terdengar suara gesekan rubik dan suara wartawan berbicara di TV dengan volume yang kecil di kamar yang mewah itu.

"Akashi-kun?"

"..."

"Akashi-kun tidak perlu buku panduannya?" Akashi merasa geli seketika. Pertanyaan atau, lebih tepatnya, saran Kuroko yang membuatnya geli.

"Tidak perlu."

.

Kuroko menghela napasnya kemudian melirik ke jam digital disebelahnya. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul satu, tepat. Kuroko tersenyum tipis melihat ketepatan waktu tersebut.

"Saatnya makan siang, Akashi-kun."

"..."

"Kudengar, dari salah satu pelayan, mereka menghidangkan makanan yang tidak disukai Akashi-kun..."

Akashi tahu kalau pernyataan Kuroko itu bohong. Ia sedang memancing Akashi untuk sesuatu.

"..."

"Kita makan _tofu soup_ saja diluar."

...Oke, Akashi berusaha, dengan sekuat tenaga, untuk tidak menerima ajakan Kuroko yang terdengar...sangat menggiurkan baginya.

Licik sekali kau, Kuroko~

"Tidak terimakasih, Tetsuya." kata Akashi dengan penuh penekanan.

Kuroko, lagi-lagi, tidak akan mendapatkan perhatian dari Akashi sampai malam hari.

_**[`°`] !? Time Skip**_

_31 Desember..._

Kuroko menatap datar kearah Akashi, yang **masih** bermain rubik. Memutar-mutar ke semua arah, seperti kehilangan arah, denganHari ini Kuroko sudah mulai merasa muak terhadap pemuda bersurai merah itu.

Ini terdengar klise, tapi bayangkan saja, kalau seseorang yang mengajakmu menginap di rumahnya, selama satu minggu lebih satu hari, tetapi dia tidak memerhatikanmu.

Apalagi kekasihnya sendiri-yang sekarang Kuroko alami ini.

Kuroko menghela napasnya dengan pelan dan melakukan usaha untuk mengajak Akashi pergi bersama. Terakhir kali. Bila ditolak, ia akan beres-beres dan pulang ke Tokyo _ASAP_.

"...Akashi-kun,"

"..."

"Na-nanti sore, ada festival kembang api di dekat kuil, yang biasa aku kunjungi untuk berdoa..." Kuroko sengaja memberi jeda untuk melihat reaksi Akashi. Kuroko menelan ludahnya.

"...Akashi-kun mau ikut...?"

Akashi tertawa kecil-sarkastis, ia menatap tajam Kuroko, dan menggeleng.

"Aku ingin ini selesai, Tetsuya."

Jawaban yang tegas dan jelas itu membuat hati Kuroko mencelos. "_Sou ka..._" gumamnya, sedikit menunduk. Kuroko menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengepalkan tangannya erat.

Ketika ia mendangak, Akashi masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dengan bibir yang sedikit melengkung keatas. Kuroko beranggapan bahwa Akashi, seolah-olah, sedang menatapnya rendah.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis kearah Akashi sejenak. Lalu ia mengambil mantel hitamnya yang menggantung manis di pintu kamar Akashi.

Akashi menaikkan alisnya, ia tidak menduga kalau Tetsuya-nya akan bereaksi sampai seperti ini. "Kau mau kemana?"

"...Jalan-jalan. Oh, Akashi-kun tidak akan kuajak, jangan khawatir." setelah itu Kuroko keluar dari kamar Akashi. Tak lama Akashi menepukkan telapaknya ke dahinya.

"Prediksiku sa...-tidak. Aku selalu benar." Akashi segera mengembalikan warna rubik itu, dengan waktu yang cepat, mengambil mantelnya dan memasukan rubiknya kedalam kantung mantel.

"Membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mencari Tetsuya nanti..."

_**[`°`] !?**_

Sendiri di malam tahun baru bukanlah hal yang sedang dinikmati Kuroko. Apalagi di luar alam terbuka.

Dengan malas, Kuroko memainkan payung pinjaman milik keluarga Akashi, memutar-mutar ujungnya ke udara. Kuroko menaruh payungnya dibawahnya setelah bosan bermain.

Sebenarnya tujuan utama Kuroko, ketika menginjakkan kaki dari mansion Akashi, adalah pergi ke festival yang ia bicarakan tadi. Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi oleh Kuroko, itu menjadi sia-sia karena ia pergi sendiri tanpa Akashi.

Kuroko menghela napasnya sambil menggosok-gosok tangannya yang tidak dilapisi sarung tangan. Kuroko merasa bersalah ketika meninggalkan Akashi begitu saja di kamarnya. Dan mungkin merasa bersalah karena memberikan rubik kepada Akashi pertama kali.

Kuroko menggeleng dan bergumam, "Bukan. Bukan salah rubik itu."

Kuroko menghela napasnya lagi lalu melihat ke langit yang gelap yang hanya dihiasi oleh bintang-bintang kecil. Kuroko terhenyak kemudian menutup matanya. Menikmati hawa dingin disekitarnya.

Samar-samar, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang bertubrukan dengan salju mendekat ke tempatnya. Kuroko, terpaksa, membuka matanya. Bersamaan dengan itu salju turun mengenai pipinya.

"...! Dingin..." gumam Kuroko sedikit panik karena merasakan setetes air yang sangat dingin. Tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang ketika ia ingin melap pipinya itu.

"A-akashi-kun?!" Akashi tersenyum tipis lalu memakai tangan kirinya untuk melap pipi Kuroko. Akashi melepas tangannya untuk mengambil sekaligus membuka payung yang dibawa kekasihnya.

"Darimana saja kau, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi seraya duduk disebelah Kuroko untuk memayungi Tetsuya-nya dari salju.

"Pertama aku ingin ke festival tapi...itu tidak ada artinya kalau Akashi-kun tidak pergi bersamaku..." jawab Kuroko agak malu. Akashi mendekati Kuroko untuk menciumnya tepat disebelah bibir Kuroko. Wajah Kuroko merona merah padam.

"A...akashi..."

"Sshh...'Seijuurou', Tetsuya." Kuroko mengangguk pelan.

"S-seijuurou-kun...um...bagaimana rubiknya?" Akashi tertawa kecil setelah melihat Kuroko salting.

"Sudah kuselesaikan," Kuroko sedikit melebarkan matanya. "...sejak lima hari yang lalu."

...

"Maksud...nya?" Kuroko terkejut bukan main. Akashi mengerti bahwa ia tidak perlu mengulangi kalimatnya lagi.

" Aku sengaja mengacuhkanmu, Tetsuya, untuk menguji kesabaranmu. Dan ternyata Tetsuya cepat cemburu ya..." kata Akashi dengan nada menggoda. Kuroko tidak mampu berkomentar apa-apa terhadap mantan kapten satu ini.

"Ini." Akashi menunjukkan rubik dari kantung mantelnya sambil menyeringai. Kuroko menatap datar rubik tersebut kemudian ke Akashi.

"Seijuurou-kun, itu tidak baik," Kuroko mengatakan itu dengan tatapan menusuk. "Lima hari tanpa perhatian dari Seijuurou-kun itu menyiksa sekali."

Akashi hanya tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Kuroko. Ia sangat senang.

"Siapa dulu yang meragukanku?"

"Aku tidak meragukan Akashi-kun."

Akashi memutar bolamatanya lalu menutup payung yang dipegangnya. Sepertinya salju telah berhenti turun selama mereka berdebat.

"Tetsuya," panggil Akashi setelah meletakkan payung ke tanah. Kuroko menoleh.

"...aku..."

"Lihat Aka-Seijuurou-kun! Waktunya tinggal tiga detik lagi!" ujar Kuroko nampak bersemangat. Akashi melihat jam tangannya.

'_11:59:59_ '

Tiba-tiba muncul suara yang keras dengan sebuah cahaya kecil melayang ke udara dan cahaya tersebut berpencar kemana-mana. Dan proses tersebut berulang berkali-kali.

Kuroko terkesiap saat melihat banyak kembang api yang menyala di malam hari. Warna-warna kembang api itu menyihirnya untuk tetap melihat kearah langit. Akashi hanya melihat itu dalam diamnya. Untungnya, festival kembang api tersebut bertempat di sekitar dimana Akashi dan Kuroko duduk.

"Tetsuya," Kuroko kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. "Apa, Seijuurou-kun...?"

Akashi memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat. Seperti tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya.

"Selamat tahun baru, Tetsuya. Tahun ini jangan pernah berpikir untuk berpaling dariku." kata Akashi lalu mencium bibir milik kekasih bersurai biru-nya.

Kuroko membalas ciuman Akashi. Ia memberikan akses ke mulutnya, dengan cuma-cuma, setelah Akashi menjilat bibir bawahnya.

"Ungh...S-sei..." desis Kuroko selama mereka berciuman. Walupun dingin, bibir dan mulut Kuroko terasa hangat. Puas bermain dengan mulut Kuroko, Akashi beralih ke telinganya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya." bisiknya lembut. Akashi menunggu jawaban Kuroko yang masih tersengal napasnya.

"_Boku mo. Akemashite omedetou gozaimasu, Akashi Seijuurou-kun..._(*)"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Owari da.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

(*) : Aku juga. Selamat tahun baru, Akashi Seijuurou-kun...

_**Author's Note: HAPPY NEW YEAR 2014, MINNA-TAA~~N (_)/ **_

_**Waah~~ rasanya senang sekali telah melewati tahun 2013 xDD dan tooru minta maaf untuk ke GJ-an fic dan garingnya pairing akakuro kali ini :/ **_

_**Well~ semoga semuanya dapat menikmati tahun baru ini ! Eniwei...**_

_**.**_

_**Review? Flame? Up to you! **_


End file.
